


Mistakes and Second Chances

by moonstruck53



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruck53/pseuds/moonstruck53
Summary: Jonathan knew he wasnt a perfect boyfriend, he knew how lucky he was being with Evan. He loves him and he knew Evan loves him as much until he found another guy with Evan. What hurts more was, the guy with Evan is someone he considered as a friend too.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> my first h2ovanoss, hope you guys will like it..please tell me what you think..:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan knew he wasnt a perfect boyfriend, he knew how lucky he was being with Evan. He loves him and he knew Evan loves him as much until he found another guy with Evan. What hurts more was, the guy with Evan is someone he considered as a friend too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first h2ovanoss, hope you guys will like it..please tell me what you think..:)

Jonathan knew that he hadn't spent enough time with Evan these last two months. He knew that he was spending way too much time playing fortnite with Squirrel but he made sure that he'd call Evan twice everyday.

Jonathan and Evan had started dating last 2015 after Evan surprised him by visiting him in North Carolina. Evan secretly spent a week there and things happened, they realized that their feelings for each other goes beyond friendship. Jonathan refused to move in with Evan so they both agreed on a long distance relationship and visits each other almost every month.

Jonathan loves Evan so much, maybe he is not that good in showing it, maybe his childish and immature attitude overpowers him sometimes, but he loves him. He had never love anyone the way he loves Evan.

"I'll surprise him this time." Jonathan smiles staring at his passport and plane ticket. He grabbed his bags, ready for his 2 weeks trip.

Jonathan is excited, he promised himself that he'll take care of Evan during the two weeks break, he'll spent the whole two weeks with Evan. He is also excited and ready to tell him that he'll be ready to move in with him in a month or two.

\--------------------------------

Evan loves Jonathan. A day without talking to Jonathan kills him a little inside. Jonathan never fails to call him everyday but Evan thinks it isn't enough. Evan understands why Jonathan didn't want to move in with him yet, he understands why they cant spend more time with each other, but its too much that sometimes Evan didn't feel like he have a boyfriend, it feels like he got a very close best friend but not a boyfriend. Evan loves Jonathan but he knew that what they say is true, sometimes love just aint enough.

"Evan?" Evan smiled when a voice called him from the bedroom. He just finished recording gmod with the guys and of course Jonathan wasn't there. He didn't even receive a call from him yet during the whole day.

"Yup?" Evan lean on the door observing his lover who just woke up in 2pm in the afternoon.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"You look so cute and I know you were tired. You stayed up until 5am." Evan said.

"You know I need to go back to visit my sister." He pouted. Evan smiled sadly and sat on the bed with him.

"Ohm, We can visit her together, I'll stay at your place for a few days." Evan kissed him.

"Really?" Ohm said. "That would be good." Ohm replied happily. "I'll get ready then. " He said and went to the bathroom.

Evan laughed on how cute Ohm reacted. Ohm went to stay with him for a few days but last night Ohm got a call from his sister so he decided to cut his vacation.

Evan loves being with Ohm, not as much he loves Jonathan but Ohm is always there. They see each more often. He felt guilty for dating them at the same time but Ohm is making him happy.

After a few minutes Ohm went out with just a towel around his waist. Evan smirked at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Evan. I need to put on my clothes." Ohm said trying to tell Evan to go out of the room for bit.

"There is nothing I didn't see yet." Evan said as he wrapped his arms from behind around Ohm's waist.

"I thought we are going to my place." Ohm asked.

"We still got time. " Evan said as he kissed Ohm on the neck. He turned Ohm around so he'd face him the kissed him in his lips.

Ohm had his eyes close while Evan was busy attacking his neck and when he slightly opened his eyes, he noticed a figure just went inside the room.

Ohm's eyes widen. "Delirious?" Then he pushed Evan away from him and covered his naked body.

"Jon?" Evan said surprised seeing Jonathan, guilt is obvious in his voice. "Jonathan!" He shouted as he saw his boy friend cry and run out of the room.

Evan was able to catch Jonathan.

"Jonathan, Please." Evan simply said as he hold Jonathan's hands to stop him from running out of his house.

"Don't touch me!" Jonathan shouted as he harshly remove Evan's hands. He was excited to see him, to touch him but now he cant even look at Evan. Jonathan cried harder and he cant help but to sit down in the couch.

They were silent when Ohm finally went out of the room fully clothed.

"I'm going." Ohm simply said and went out. Evan and Jonathan was left alone

"I know that it's my fault." Jonathan said still crying as Evan just shook his head.

"No, Jon." Evan said.

"Since when?" Jonathan asked still not looking at Evan.

"6 months ago." Evan said as Jonathan cried more. "When I met him on Craig's bday." He added.

"I thought you understand, I thought we were ok, Evan. Why?" Jonathan said between sobs. Evan kneeled in front of him, now crying as well.

"Jonathan, Please." Evan said as he held Jonathan to try to wipe the tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, I Still do. I made a mistake, I'm sorry." Evan said.

"I'm sorry Evan if I wasn't good enough." Jonathan said as he stood up. "Please take care of Ohm." He finished as he walked away with bags, tears still streaming down from his eyes.

"Jon, Please. Jon." Evan tried to stop him. "Not like this, please." Evan begged.

"Please be happy." Jonathan said as he completely left Evan's house.

Evan was left alone in his house full of regret and sadness.

Jonathan went straight to the airport, he got no reason to stay anyway. He pulled out his phone and notice a lot of texts and missed calls from Evan but he ignored it. He went to type a new message and sent it.

Meanwhile Ohm who didn't even had the strength to go back to his place just stayed in a near by park. He was lost in his thoughts when he received 2 messeages.

"Im going back to north Carolina and I cant just keep this a secret to Luke. Please tell him before I do. He loves you so much, he deserves to know the truth" – Delirious

"Can we talk?" – Evan

Ohm just sighed and didnt know what to do.

****************************

Few hours later, Jonathan is finally back to his home. He just want some rest after traveling a lot and crying way too hard. When he went inside he noticed that someone was already there. Luke was already lying in his couch with empty bottles around.

"Luke." Jonathan simply said. Luke who was still awake look at him with a sad eyes.

"He told me everything." Luke simply said as Jonathan run to hug him.

"I'm sorry." Jonathan said.

"You've seen worse. I'm sorry." Luke said as he hugged Jonathan tighter, Jonathan started crying again as he remembered seeing Evan and Ohm.

"We're going to be ok." Jon simply said.

Both of them are hurting but as best friends, they want to stay strong, they need to stay strong for each other.


	2. Rebound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan knew he wasnt a perfect boyfriend, he knew how lucky he was being with Evan. He loves him and he knew Evan loves him as much until he found another guy with Evan. What hurts more was, the guy with Evan is someone he considered as a friend too.

He cant say that he have moved on, he didn’t but he was happy that Luke was there. They’ve been friends for 15 yrs and they have been like brothers since they were teenagers. But when Evan and Ohm cheated, seems like something in them bloomed. A month after the incident, they started sleeping together and they date each other.

They completely stopped gaming and talking to Evan and Ohm of course but not with the rest. They know that Evan and Ohm are still together. 

He had just finish recording when he received a message from Tyler.

Tyler: Hey, Bitch.

Tyler: Remember your promise last year?

Jonathan: No

Jonathan pretended that he didn’t remember

Tyler: You told me you’ll attend my bday celebration this year! 

Jonathan: I remembered. Im just not sure, Im sorry

Tyler: I know. It’s ok though.

Jonathan sighed. He wanted to meet everyone already, it’s a chance and he wouldn’t his problem with Evan ruin that.

Jonathan: Fine, I’ll go

Tyler: What?!! No.. No.. 

Tyler Felt A little guilty that he asked.

Tyler: Evan and Ohm will be there. You don’t need to force yourself

Jonathan: No, It’s okay. Ill just asked cartoonz about it and if he agrees then I am going.

Tyler: That’s awesome, dude.

Jonathan: Don’t worry, ill avoid him as much as possible so that we’ll not ruin your birthday.

Tyler: Don’t worry about it, everyone is going to be happy that you are coming.

Jonathan: See you Soon.

***************************************  
As expected everyone was surprised but happy to meet Jonathan. All night everyone kept asking Jonathan why he hid his face for a long time, when he doesn’t even look bad at all. Jonathan was very thankful that no one asked about him and Evan. 

They get drunk and played a lot of games all night, Jonathan and Luke spends most of their time with Nogla and Lui, Successfully avoiding Ohm and Evan during Tyler’s party.   
After talking almost all night with Nogla and Lui, Luke noticed how drunk his best friend or rather his boyfriend is.

“Jonathan, You’re drunk.” Luke said as he snatch the bottle from Jonathan.

“Oi, Im not yet drunk.” Jonathan pouted. “Give me!” He said as he tried to steal the bottle back.

“No.” Luke simply said.

“It’s been awhile since I last drink so please.” Jonathan tried to act cute but Luke still refuse.

“No, Jon. Let’s get to the room that wildcat gave us, ok. We’ll rest.” Luke said as Jonathan pouted more.

“Fine.” Jonathan agree. “But carry me” He added as Luke kissed him and obliged.

“You are heavy.” Luke complained. 

“But you love me anyway.” Jonathan giggled as Luke carries him upstairs.

Everyone was surprised when they witness what Jonathan and Luke did. They are good friends, No one knows Jonathan the way Luke knows him. Their friendship goes way beyond Youtube but friends don’t kiss, right? No one knew that they got together after their break up with Evan and Ohm. They thought that they were just friends comforting each other but it is obviously something more.  
They are all surprised except for 2 persons who weren’t just surprised. Brock noticed how broken Ohm and Evan looked.

“You okay?” Brock asked

“They are perfect together any way.” Ohm said drinking his beer. “I mean they were friends since teenagers, they’ve been friends way longer than any of us. I guess its about time they got together?” Ohm added bitterly.

“Is that what you really think?” Brock asked, everyone stayed silent “When Delirious and Cartoonz found out about the two of you, what did you feel?” Brock asked looking at the two.

“What do you mean?” Evan asked back.

“Did you feel happy and relieve?” Tyler said getting what Brock is into.

“Stupid and full of regret.” Ohm drunk his beer remembering how broken Luke was when he called him to tell him the truth about him and Evan. Evan looked away.

“I hated myself. I never saw Jon that broken.”

“Then why did you continue your relationship?” Brock asked again. “You were happy, you can give each other what your boyfriends cant give but you never love each other.” Brock concluded.

“It’s not that I didn’t love Ohm, I wouldn’t risk what I had with Jon if I didn’t.” Evan said.

“We were happy whenever we are together.” Ohm said as Evan nodded. “We thought we’ll continue being happy, but we realize what we actually lost after the break up.” He added.

“We made a mistake. We cant correct it.” Evan finished.

“If you don’t love each other the way you love Luke and Jonathan, don’t you think they felt the same? They are friends but they are only together right now the same reason why the two of you stayed together.” Brock said and the others agree. Ohm and Evan stayed silent.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Brock is telling you to win them back.” Nogla finally commented.

“If you think that you don’t have a chance, we are telling you right now that you do have a chance.” Lui said.

“Just don’t fuck it up again.” Tyler said.

Evan and Ohm don’t know if it is a good idea to win them back. They both know that it is going to be hard but they will do their best to prove how much they love Jonathan and Luke.


	3. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan knew he wasnt a perfect boyfriend, he knew how lucky he was being with Evan. He loves him and he knew Evan loves him as much until he found another guy with Evan. What hurts more was, the guy with Evan is someone he considered as a friend too.

Everyone was more than helpful. They are doing their best so that Ohm and Evan could talk to Luke and Jonathan. They all decided to stay to celebrate Tyler’s birthday for a week and now they got 2 more days left.

“Let’s go to the amusement park!” Marcel suggested after they got tired of gaming and drinking for the past few days.

“12 men going to an amusement park together?” Tyler frowned. “That is creepy.” Tyler said.

“And besides we’ve been in the near by amusement park a lot of times already” Craig said.

“I don’t mind going, right Luke?” Jonathan smiled. “We’ve got 2 more days to stay anyway.”

“Then Let’s go.” Luke said.

“So who is coming?!!” Anthony shouted.

“I would love to!” Ohm replied. “Right Ev?” Evan stared at him surprised.

“Yeah.” Evan agreed anyway, Jonathan frowned.

“Well, I think I’ve change my mind. Amusement park isn’t for grown up men like us.” Jonathan tried.

“Oh, please.” Nogla complained. “We are going!” He said as he drags Jonathan outside.

“We’ll have a lot of fun!!” Lui shouted excitedly.

“Have fun here, Mini and Wildcat.” Brock said goodbye as he drags Luke.

“We are so going to regret this.” Evan whispered to Ohm.

“No we are not.” Ohm said as hold Evan’s arms dragging him out as well.

*****************************

Ohm made his move first, Lui and Nogla was happy to occupy most of Jonathan’s time so that Luke could be alone with Ohm.  
Ohm is doing fine by himself but Evan needs a little push. Just like now, when they are about to ride a roller coaster which Jonathan hates.

“Delirious, lets sit together!” Lui said as he let Jonathan sit first. Luke sat behind Jonathan and Ohm took the chance to sit beside him which surprised Luke.

“Lui! Sit beside me” Nogla shouted.

“Ok.” Lui said as he stood up to sit beside Nogla. Marcel and Anthony took the chance to push Evan beside Jonathan.

“Oi!” Evan shouted surprised.

“Don’t move, it is about to start.” Marcel said as he sat in front of the two with Anthony. Then Brian and Brock in front of them.

They heard the sound which means that the ride was about to start. Evan knew that Jonathan hates roller coasters, the only reason he agreed to it is because he doesn’t want the other guys make fun of him.  
Evan could feel how tensed Jonathan is even though the ride was just beginning.

“You know shouting will help. Don’t hold back.” Evan smiled. Jonathan’s world paused for a few seconds, he hates the guy beside him but he missed that smile a lot. 

“Shouting wouldnt help.” Then he closed his eyes as the ride went down. Evan noticed Jonathan’s palm are close proving how nervous he is. Jonathan might kicked him out of the ride but he took the chance. He held Jonathan’s hands and tried to intertwine it with his, Jonathan was about to protest when the ride got faster again. Jonathan cant deny that holding Evan calms him a bit.

Behind them Ohm was busy observing the two. He was happy to see what happened, he was so occupied with Jonathan and Evan that he didn’t noticed how Luke looked at him, Luke was just staring at him during the whole ride.

******************************

Luke misses Ohm a lot. Both him and Jonathan knew that they still love Ohm and Evan. In Luke’s case, the love didn’t fade even just for a bit but it doesn’t mean it wasn’t painful. Ever since they broke up Ohm would still text him everyday saying how sorry he was, Luke never replies though, because he wasn’t ready to face Ohm. 

Luke didn’t even noticed when the ride stopped. When they all got out of the ride, Luke took his chance.

“Ryan.” Luke called. Ohm was little surprised to hear Luke call him by the name. Damn he was surprised that Luke is talking to him. “Can we talk?” He said as Ohm nodded. Luke got no idea how much this is making Ohm happy.

The two decided to separate from the guys, they went in a restaurant as the others look for more rides they could enjoy. Luke smiled when Jonathan gave him a confused look, Jonathan smiled back understanding what is happening.

*************************  
They found a restaurant and order food but no one talked until Luke broke the silence.

“I know what you are doing.” Luke said. 

“I am eating?” Ohm said as Luke glared.

“You are trying to get Evan and Jonathan together.” He said. “Jonathan hates him right now, Ryan.”

“That wasn’t what I saw earlier at the roller coaster.” Ohm reasoned.

“What happened at the roller coaster?” Luke said.

“You weren’t watching them?” Ohm asked. “They were holding each others hand the whole ride.” Ohm said. “You are dating him right? I can believe you! Aren’t you supposed to be watching over your boy friend who was with his ex boy---“

“I was busy watching you!” Luke admitted which stopped Ohm from talking. Luke looks everywhere except Ohm’s eyes. “I missed you.” He said.

“Luke.” Ohm smiled. “Evan and I regret everything. We were wrong, we shouldn’t have done what we did. I mean every ‘sorry’ I send to you everyday. I don’t know if I can fix this, but I love you.” Ohm said. “Can you give another chance.” Ohm added.

“I wouldn’t talk to you and invite you here right now if I didn’t want to give you a chance, if I didn’t want to give us a chance.” Luke said and Ohm haven’t smiled that bright in a while.

********************************  
2 days later

“I’m not as easy as Luke.” Jonathan frowned to himself. He is now on his way to the airport alone, because Luke decided to stay at Ohm’s place for a while.  
Jonathan is happy for them but he somehow feels lonely, we was able to get through the loneliness during the past months because Luke was there for him. He didn’t even know how long Luke will stay and he didn’t want to bother them too by constantly calling Luke.

Jonathan sat quietly as passengers fills the plane. The sit beside him was supposed to be for Luke, He wondered if Luke was able to refund it.

“You’re frowning too much, you are going to scare the other passengers.” Someone teased and sat beside him.

“The hell you doing here?” Jonathan asked surprised.

“Bought Luke’s Tickets. I want a little break and it will be good to stay in North Carolina for a few days.” Evan explained.

“Of all the places, really? North Carolina? Take a vacation somewhere fun” Jonathan said.

“Why? You are there. I don’t think I could have more fun anywhere else.” Evan smiled.

“Evan!” Jonathan scolded. “Don’t talk to me during the whole ride.” He added then looked away.

“Tsk. So cold.” Evan pouted but stopped talking.

Few mins after the take off.

“Jon.” Evan called.

“What? I told you not to talk to me.” He replied with earphones on.

“You are not even listening to any music, you can hear me.” Evan said

“Whatever.” Jonathan said.

“Jonathan. Im going to take this chance to talk to you because there is no way you can run away from me.” Evan said pulling the earphones off him as Jonathan glared.

“I’m Sorry. Maybe that isn’t enough.” Evan shook his head. “No, Sorry isn’t enough at all. I made a mistake, I hurt you. But Jon, believe me, I love you so much. After that day you saw us, it kills me everyday remembering how much I hurt you. I missed you every fucking day.”

“Really?” Jonathan glared at him. “If you felt that way then why did you continue you relationship with Ohm”

“Probably the same reason why you dated Luke.” Evan simply said. They stayed silent for a few seconds

“We were there for each other, Evan. We’ve been friends and who would have thought that we will get broken hearted at the same time too. Things happened, we did slept together too but we both know we don’t love each other that way.” Jonathan paused. “The way that he loves Ohm and I loved you.”Jon paused. “I still Love you” Jonathan said.

“I love you, Im sorry for everything.” Evan cupped Jonathan’s face and kissed his forehead as he saw tears drop from Jonathan’s eyes.

*****************  
Evan and Jonathan was silent after that, even after the plane landed and was about to leave the airport. Evan didn’t know how to react, Jonathan told him he still love him but he isn’t sure if that means he is given a another chance.

“So? You are staying at my place?” Jonathan asked shyly breaking the silence.

“You are letting me stay?” Evan asked surprised. “Does that mean, second chance granted?” 

“Don’t fuck up this time, im gonna kill y....” Jonathan said but was cut when Evan kissed him.

“Thank you.” Evan said as he continue hugging Jonathan.

“What happened to us, it was partly my fault too, wasn’t it?” Jonathan said.

“No, no it wasn’t.” Evan looked at him.

“We barely had time together.” Jonathan said. “But they day I saw you two, I was actually going to tell you that im ready to move in with you but..” Jonathan said.

“I know that we cant immediately return to what we were before because of what I did but I swear im going to do everything to win you fully back. I love you Jon.” Evan said.

“I love you too, Evan.” Jon said and smiled.

It’s hard to give second chances to people, it is hard to trust the same person who hurt you once. But for Jonathan and Luke, giving Evan and Ohm another chance is worth it.


End file.
